RWBY OC TEAL
by zachshadrack
Summary: Another OC I made for RWBY the Assassin Teal


Name: Teal Gordoen (pronounced Gor-doe-n) Known to some as the assassin "Hand of Death"

Race: Faunas

Gender: Male

Weapon: "Deaths Vengeance" Dual Ballistic Scythes ( Small handheld scythes connected to chains that wrap around his arms and morph into small pistols similar to sun's weapon when in gun form) scythes attach to his pants but clip onto chains on his wrist.

Previous Occupation: Did any job that paid enough to survive on whether it is assassination or bodyguard work he would do Appearance: two black wolf ears with black hair, very rugged look, face adorned with scars and one big scar from above his right eye going down to lower left side of his face, light brown eyes that change to glowing red grim eyes when semblance is activated, not buff but muscled and toned from living on the streets and mercenary work, large scar on chest above his heart.

Clothing: dark white shirt with black trench coat, black cargo pants with multiple ammo attachments, pitch black chains wrapped around his wrists, black military boots, black finger less gloves with studs on the knuckle part of the gloves (for fisticuffs)

Symbol: large human skull with crossed scythes behind it

Additional Accessories: cross necklace, skulls adorn all his clothes, hood sewn onto his trench coat, a grim mask he uses when in crowds

Personality: very reclusive and wary of new people, believes he is a monster beyond redemption, very cunning and tactical, when in combat he switches to an alternate "Personality" that is violent and sadistic, prefers to fly solo.

Likes: weapons, making weapon's and armor designs, making tools and traps, bacon.

Dislikes: Schnee's, racists/bigots, bullying, people butting into his business, eccentrics, flirty girls (Yang basically), people with superiority complex's (Weiss basically), making fun of his first name, White Fang

Fighting Style: When his semblance is not active he fights according to his opponent meaning he will change his tactic depending on his opponents fighting style, since he specializes in killing and assassination its basic that he will study them before charging in. So when his semblance is not active he will fight smart and tactically. But when his semblance is active he fights very cunning and sadistic no mercy or remorse and very similar to how a berserker would but still being able to think making him extremely deadly.

Skills: bakes cookies but dreads someone finding out, incredibly skilled with weapon maintenance and gadgets, survival on the streets has made him able to scrounge and pickpocket, loves reading when he has the time.

Aura Color: blood red borderline blackish

Semblance: Called "Death's Embrace" he becomes one with the shadows able to move as a black fog completely invisible while in dark areas, while outside of shadows (imagine reaper from Overwatch) the shadows surround him and his eyes turn to that of a creature of Grim, he can manipulate the shadows to form hands to grab his opponent or shield him from projectiles but is fueled by his negative emotions so if he is calm he can only blend into the shadows but if he is angry and enraged he can manipulate the shadows while fighting outside of the shadows. (So if he is calm he is limited to blending in and being stealthy but if angry he goes all out and gets better and stronger control in the light)

Back Story: Born to two Faunas parents, Rosalie and Jeremy. Teal had a rough childhood from the beginning his mother died due to birth complication after he was born, with his mother dead his father broke down and barely raised him. Later on Teal's father blamed him for his mother's death. In school he developed deep depression from bullying due to his heritage and quickly took comfort in the shadows that always welcomed him.

Bullied all throughout his school career he quickly turned to self-mutilation to see comfort, when that failed he wanted to end it all but his semblance awakened due to his distress and the shadows welcomed him in its cold embrace.  
When the white fang came to recruit him and he denied them they threatened his father. Calling their bluff they killed his father and shot him leaving him for dead.

Due to his semblance the shadows came to his aid as if the darkness itself called him master and healed his wounds. With nowhere to go he turned to the streets armed with his weapons and his skills all at the age of 12.

For 3 years he scrounged what he could while unknowingly becoming a vigilante killing criminals and using their funds to eat and rent a small apartment in a fauna's slum. When he was 15 he was approached by an ex hunter who offered to train him and introduce him to the world of the assassin he agreed.

Now after 3 years later he is infamous as an assassin but when he took a contract on a certain headmaster he met his match.  
After an intense yet surprisingly one sided fight Teal's target was none other than Headmaster Ozpin.

The headmaster in typical fashion upon removing the assassins mask saw an 18 year old with a disfiguring scar. Not being able to kill him Ozpin asked him why he was doing what he did Teal responded "There is no more dangerous an opponent than one who has nothing to lose".

Upon hearing this Ozpin offered him a chance to redeem himself Teal said "No" stating that he was beyond redemption but Ozpin Insisted. Teal stated "How can a monster that lurks in the darkness be redeemed?" Ozpin replied "A monster may lurk in the dark for it is cold yet if he steps into the warmth of the light he may find something the dark cannot give".

Stunned by his former target Teal decided begrudgingly to accept his invitation.

If they're any questions please feel free to ask me! :)


End file.
